zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/Skirmish On Heart Hill
<< Part 2 of Event 8 Now I regretted not bringing my sword. Damn! I will just have to use my regular power. We got to Heart Hill, everyone turned their heads and was surprised. Selene and I quickly moved. We slammed at the HCA with powerful attacks. I used a combination of Darkness, Orbital and Spectral. I slashed and scratched at the enemies, while flinging Orbitals at them. Selene was hacking at them, but not killing them, which seemed strange. Septro was chopping at the enemies and throwing daggers at them. Fonso was throwing fire balls at them and using Shatter's old Ball and Chain. Julie and her new friend were teaming up and killing them off with ice and lightning attacks. Link jumped up and ran right at me. The Betrayal...again.. Link slices at my chest but I back flip away. "Well Ty, we meet again!" He says as he tries slicing me. "Yes, well hopefully it will be the last!" I say as I charge up Spectral. I use it again but instead Destruct occurs. Destruct and Spectral are the same. I can't tell which one is which. Link gets up again and charges forward. Suddenly it hits me, Freeze. But it was going to be much harder because of Link's force. But I successfully use it just before he hits me. I duck down and avoid his swipe. I ready Orbital. But something new happened, a red ring. I'm curious to see what it does, so press and release it on Link. A red blast sends him backwards. I drop Freeze and chase after him. I swirl a Orbital around to form the ring again. I want to see if it's good from distance. Link falls flat down. As he gets to his feet, I use it again. He quickly darts back even farther! I'm liking this new attack, Pulse. I begin to swirl energy around, a mixture of Darkness and Charge. Good thing I did, for Selene had came around with her blade and struck me. "I'm sorry Ty, but I can't join you. Thing is I hate you. I needed to have sex with you so that you might gain light energy and return back to us. Sadly...it was a waist of time. You are true scum. I wish you..." She trails off. Everything goes slow, like Freeze but slower until everything completely stops. Not a sound, not a move. This isn't my doing. "Bro, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to be happy. I shouldn't have asked you to have sex with me. It...it actually happened. I thought nothing could happen. But it did. On the bright side, you're full of pure evil now!" the girl from my dream appears. "Who are you?" I ask. "Oh, I'm your sister! Casandra! You know, Cassy?" She introduces herself. Suddenly, I remember her and a bit of my past. I had a sister, two actually. Actually, not blood sisters, adopted. A mom...but a dad? I don't know. "Cassy..." I gasp. She opens her mouth to say something but I stop and fill her mouth with my tongue as I begin to caress and rub her body. "Thankyou. I owe you one." I say and wink. I left her speechless. Suddenly my vision goes black. And I return to how I was with Selene still speaking. "Now Ty, you shall-" Is all she gets out before I vanish. My speed increased randomly. Freeze now can just happen, as if second nature. I reappear with her in a headlock. "Shut it scum. In fact, you were my second. So you failed! You waisted your own time!" I reply snappily while squeezing her throat. Link's energy rises. I let go of Selene and use Pulse to send her flying. I take a look at the HCA and use Destruct...I can use Destruct perfectly now? They all explode. I quickly snap a Spectral behind me and grab Link. I toss him forward. He gets up, grabs Selene and he and what's left of his army flee. Today was a good day. When I return home, I had been asked several questions. I ignored each one. I don't sleep in my room tonight. I warp RoD, which I forgot I could do, to myself. I head to a empty room on the 3rd floor. I ease by Jocelyn and Andrea. Only making a stop to watch them undress. Jocelyn has a beautiful body.